Weapon of Choice
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason on Valentine's Day. Written for a Valentine's Day 2008 Challenge.


Title: Weapon of Choice-Candy Hearts

Author: Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen

Summary: Elizabeth and Jason on Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of GH.

Notes: Kate and Sonny are still together, Jason and Liz are still seeing each other in secret. And this is my first Jason/Liz attempt, I hope it's okay.

Note 2: This was written for a challenge back in 08'.

Ping. Tap, tap, tap.

Ping. Tap, tap, tap.

Ping. Tap, tap, tap.

Jason Morgan threw another candy at the metal picture frame and watched as the hard confection tumbled to the floor. The photo in the shiny frame mocked him with the smiling faces of his boss with his new fiancée, Kate Howard.

He sat in the leather chair behind the desk with a box filled with various colored candy hearts and paper work strewn all around him. Sonny called him when he was within minutes of the safe house where Elizabeth was waiting for him with their sons, saying there was an emergency and he was needed.

When he tried to back out, Sonny told him he had a huge night with Kate planned. It was their first Valentine's Day together and he wanted to make it special.

He came close to telling Sonny to shove his emergency, it was time he cut an evening short for once. That he wasn't the only one with Valentines Day plans. The retort was on the tip of his tongue too but then he stopped himself. Sonny didn't know about his secret meetings with Elizabeth.

A part of him didn't care whether his boss knew or not, a part of him wanted to keep going on the road to the safe house, a part of him wanted to tell Sonny right then that he had plans too, plans that he wouldn't break. But in the end he swallowed his refusal and turned around and headed back to Port Charles.

Not wanting Elizabeth to worry he called her, told her that Sonny called him back to town. He told her that he'd be late but he promised to make it to her that night no matter what. Even if he had to tie and gag Sonny up for a few hours he'd make it.

Elizabeth's joyous laugh at the visual his statement provoked brought a rare smile to his face. Although with Elizabeth and his boys he couldn't seem to stop smiling. Ever since the fire that happened at Elizabeth's home he had come to think of Cameron as his son too. Maybe he always had but couldn't admit it to himself—not until he saw the burned ruined living room thinking for that brief moment that he had lost his family.

When Cameron ran to him yelling his name he felt his heart begin to beat again. The first thought that sprang to mind was that one of his sons was all right. Then all that remained was to find out if his other son and the woman he loved were alive too.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in." He spoke in a gruff voice.

Max stepped into the room, "The boss just called. Wanted to know if the shipment has come in."

"Have I called him yet?" Jason glared.

"No." Max replied.

"Then it hasn't come in yet." He had told Sonny the second it came in he'd call him. But then again Sonny hadn't exactly been listening to him lately. Taking another candy heart he threw it at the occupants in the frame.

Ping. Tap, tap, tap.

"Jason?" Max ventured forward taking the picture up from the desk looking at it. Seeing whom he was throwing the candy at he set the frame back down on the desk.

"What?" He asked.

"Why don't you get out of here. Go to her. I'll stay here wait for word on the shipment." He was the only one who knew about Jason and Elizabeth seeing each other. There would be days when Jason was on the verge of being giddy, which was an odd occurrence, but they would always be after seeing Elizabeth for a few hours…even a few minutes.

Then there were the times when he was like he was now. Angry, frustrated, taking out his anger on those who didn't deserve it—although sometimes they did.

"What if Sonny calls?"

"I'll tell him another emergency came up—Mrs. C. broke a nail or something." Yes, he had a crush on the boss's ex-wife but he knew how many of her "crisis's" were crap and only a means to get attention.

As Jason stood up though a figure came to stand in the doorway and she grabbed all his attention.

"That's okay Max." Her soft, silky voice told the guard. "Can you leave us alone for a little bit?" She had yet to take her eyes off the gorgeous man behind the desk.

"No problem Elizabeth." He smiled. This would make Jason happy for a least a few days. Nodding to her he shut the door behind him and went back into the coffeehouse.

No words were spoken between the secret couple; Jason hurried out from behind the desk and brought Elizabeth into his arms. Everything felt okay again, she was here and his anger had dissipated. The scent of her lavender shampoo calmed him and brought him to a place of peace.

"I missed you." Elizabeth moaned into his chest. "Two whole days without you—" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Nothing could compare to his kiss, just a small brush and she was ready to submit to his desires.

After a few moments they broke apart. "Where are the boys?"

"Well, when you said that Sonny was making you work tonight I brought the boys to Grams, she hasn't seen them much these last couple weeks." She admitted. It crushed her when his face fell a little.

"Oh." He had been looking forward to spending the evening with his family, it killed him to see Lucky be able to hold them, kiss them, laugh with them in public while he had to skulk in the shadows hoping for a tiny glimpse.

Deciding to end his misery she smirked up at him. "You can see them tomorrow though."

Jason lifted his head and stared into her eyes, a glimmer of hope twinkling in the icy blue depths. "But I thought Lucky was seeing them tomorrow?"

"He was," Smiling up at him she kissed him again quickly, "that was going to be my present to you tonight. I don't want the boys to grow up without you. I don't want to keep hiding the fact that I love you and that Jake is your son." Licking her lips she continued. "I told Lucky before the kids and I went to the safe house that I couldn't watch you suffer anymore."

"What about the danger to them? To you?" He didn't know why he was reminding her of the reason they choose to keep it secret in the first place but he had to know what she thought.

"I'm not worried about the danger to me. I can handle that fine, I'm a survivor and I'm not about to let what might happen effect my decisions. For the boys however—wouldn't it be better for them to be in a place where I know they'd be protected? You'd never let Cam or Jake get hurt; you'd fight tooth and nail to keep them safe. What more could I ask for?"

"For this life to never touch them." What was he doing—was he trying to talk her out of going public with their family?

"Aren't we safer with you then by ourselves?" She stared up at him with the most trusting expression and he knew he had no more fight left in him.

Unable to help it he picked her up and spun her around. Elizabeth squealed and giggled, holding onto Jason for dear life. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Oh I think I have some idea." Over his shoulder she noticed a pale pink box and candy hearts spread over Sonny's desk. "Where did you get those?" He didn't seem the type to eat much candy let alone candy hearts.

"What?" He turned around.

"Those candies?" She pointed to the desk.

"Kate left them for Sonny." He looked a little embarrassed.

Elizabeth knowing that look rose an eyebrow. "What did you do?" She teased.

"I've been using them as ammo—" Jason shrugged.

"Ammo?"

"Yea, I was angry that Sonny refused to cancel his evening so I've been throwing those things at his picture."

The sides of Elizabeth's mouth ticked up and she covered her mouth with the side of her hand trying to keep the laughter from escaping. "You were hitting Sonny's picture with candy hearts?" He nodded. "That's so cute." She grinned.

"Cute? I don't do cute." He glared down at her, not at all upset though.

"It's cute. A very manly cute, I'll grant you, but still cute." Getting an idea she slowly backed away from Jason, but still kept a hold of his hand. Carefully she led him over to the desk chair and sat him down in the worn leather.

"Elizabeth what…"

"Patience." She simply replied. With ease she unbuttoned her red winter coat tossing it aside on the floor. Paying no mind to the papers on the desk she sat on the flat surface in front of him putting a heeled boot on either side of Jason's legs.

Jason stared up at the beautiful woman on Sonny's desk; her pale pink blouse gaped open a little at the top so he could barely see a hint of the lace bra underneath. The tight jeans she wore hugged her soft curves and had his thoughts running on sexual overdrive. He loved the way she filled out her jeans…yea he admitted it, he's a butt man. He loved the feel of her small round behind cupped in his large hands.

Reaching over to the side she picked up the half-empty box. Jason must have thrown a lot of the little symbols of love at Sonny's picture. Grabbing a white heart with the words 'Kiss Me' in red lettering, she popped the sweet, mint treat into her mouth before leaning over and bringing him closer to her body.

"What do you say we do something that will really annoy Sonny and at the same make us unbelievably happy?"

Outside the office in the coffeehouse a loud crash was heard, Max craned his neck to face the closed office door and simply shook his head. Milo was about to run in there unaware of what was happening in the boss's office.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Max chuckled.

"There could be trouble." Milo argued.

"There will be if you go in there. Leave it alone little bro." Reluctantly Milo sat back down. Every so often staring at the large black door.

Not soon after that Max's phone rang, he checked the ID then picked it up. "Yea boss—no the shipment hasn't come in yet—yea Jason's working real hard—" He sat up straighter when Sonny asked the dreaded question. "What's he doing?" Max stared as his brother who chuckled into his hand.

He looked back at the door that hid Jason and Elizabeth from the outside world. "Not sure boss, but he's working really hard at it."

Milo dropped his head to the table his shoulders shaking from the laughter threatening to let loose. Trying to shut him up he kicked him underneath the table, but the move didn't help it only made Milo hold his stomach and sit upright in his chair laughing harder.

"Boss I can't take the phone to Jason right now. I'll have him give you a call when he's done. Bye." He quickly hung up the phone. Max knew that would cost him some time off but he didn't feel like telling the boss that Jason was getting busy with Elizabeth on his desk.

Back in the office Jason held a naked and glowing Elizabeth in his arms. "I love you." He whispered low in her ear.

His sexy rumble sent shivers down her body. "Mmm, I love you too." She caressed her hands down his muscular chest and pressed her lips to his. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day."

The End


End file.
